I'm Going Down
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: Slash! You have been warned. A depressed and lonely Severus trys to take his own life and the brutal beating he got from potter and his gang.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I own nothing. This a AU fic where there is no such thing as Death Eaters. Voldermort is still in his teens as Tom Riddle, and the year is 2002.

I'm Going Down.

Chapter One

A thin and pale figure of Severus Snape crawled out from under covers of his bed in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The frail 16 year old boy wheezed and coughed up a bit more blood.  He felt around the bandages that were wrapped around his wispy like frame. He had two cracked ribs, a broken nose, a black eye, and a split lip. And it was all thanks to Potter and his lackeys. The marauders done this to him and they only got away with a few detentions and warnings. If the bell didn't ring for the next class he honestly thought they would have beat him with an inch of his life. He was proud to be in the Slytherin house and to be a pureblood wizard. But he hated his life. He hated this school. He hated the teachers for never sticking up and backing him up when he needed them. They didn't care what happened to me as long as I was out of their hair. But most of all he hated the marauders. Especially Potter and Black. Arrogant prats! They were the bane of his existence. They were everything he was not. They were tall, handsome, healthy looking, popular, smart, and worshiped by the whole school. He was on the other hand short, pale, with greasy looking hair and face, unpopular, not that smart in any subject(except potions!! ^_~V), and hated by all. 

Severus climbed out the bed gingerly as he could without injuring himself more. As he snuck out the hospital into the cool night of the hall he tried to suppress the memory of the beating he received that afternoon after lunch because he accidentally stepped on Potter's foot. Damn him for doing this to me. Damn him getting away it and me for being too weak to defend himself. He went to down to the dungeons to the Slytherin Common Room. Said to the password to the portrait and slinked in and went his room. He gathered a few things from his trunk and snuck out into the hall again. He looked around to see if the bloody git Fltch and his bloody cat. He didn't see either of them so he headed out into the hall on his way to the lake. When he made it the lake he plopped down under the cherry oak tree in the corner so he won't be noticed. He dropped his things down beside him and spread them out. He laid out a diary, a beautifully jeweled dagger, a bottle of absolute vodka, a few fully rolled blunts, a CD player and CDs.  His cousin Antoinette Goodewell gave all these things to him for his birthday a few months ago. He loved his sister even though he only new for 3 years. For most of his adolescent life he never knew she existed until that fateful summer three years ago.

~ Flashback – Muggle London three years ago ~

Severus was walking down the street peering at the muggles and shops. Contrary to popular belief he didn't hate muggles or muggle-borns.  He just pretended to act like he hated everything to do with muggles and muggle-borns the way people thought how would. He thought it wasn't worth it trying to correct them so why bother? He in fact had a crush on a muggle-born last year but got over it. Her name was Lily Evans. He knew she would never give him the time of day so why pine over her? He continued strolling down the street deep in thought when he bumped into someone and they both fell down.

"Oh! I'm sorry!! Let me help you up," said a nasally but silky voice. 

He was about to push the small freckled hands away and say leave me alone when saw her face. She looked just like him with a few differences. She was the colour of butter with a slight dust of brown freckled on her fair skin. Her lips were big while his were thin. Her skin was less greasy and almost pimple free. Her hair was wavy and dark brown with jet-black highlights. Her face was more filled out than his and she had a very healthy figure. And she was taller than him too. He hopped back in fright as soon as he was hailed up from the ground.

"Wh-hhh… Who the hell are you?" he stuttered while trembling with shock and curiously. 

"hmrph! I'm Antoinette Scarlet Goodewell and who the hell are you, you rude lil git!?" sneered the young woman with her hands on her ample hips.

I-i-i-I'm Sevverusss Snape," stutter the embarrassed boy. Something flashed behind the woman's eyes that he couldn't read.

"Snape you say?" asked Antoinette with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," drawled Severus with a dignified pride.

"You wouldn't happen to be the son of Emmaline Snape are you?" pressed the young woman.

"yes, I am," sniped an irate Snape. He was getting tired of all these questions and wanted to be on his way.

"Oh my goodness… I can't believe it. Severus! I'm your cousin," beamed the now hyper woman.

"Why are you babbling about woman?" sneered Severus as he narrowed his eyes at the woman. 

"oooohhhhh! Yoru asswipe of a father still hasn't forgiven my mother? Aw well. I'll tell you about it in that café over there and just call me Tete for now on," instructed Antoinette. 

"uhhhh. Alright," grunted Severus as he followed the woman rabid curiosity. He learned that his aunt fell in love and married a muggle and was disowned from the family. His aunt was the younger one of the two siblings and extremely stubborn and hot tempered. His father, Tobias had a big row with Emma and haven't spoken since then. His cousin was 18 then and was just accepted into a muggle college so she could be a psychiatrist. He got to now his cousin better over the rest of the summer and have been inseparable since.  

~End of Flashback ~

He couldn't bare to be separated from his cousin at first and wanted to live with her and go to a muggle. But his father wouldn't hear of it. Still had to come to bloody freaking Hogwarts. Aw well. At least he has the diary his cousin gave him. It's a special kind of diary. He can write do messages to his cousin through the diary to her diary that was identical to his. They could read eachother's entries without people knowing it. The magic and wards surrounding the diaries were powerful and only they could open them. If anyone else even tried to take a pea into the diaries they encounter a very painful shock. He lit a spliff and smoked it as he put his favorite Linkin Park CD in his walkman and listened to it. He skipped to number four on the "Hybrid Theory" CD as he sliced into left wrist with dagger. 'Fucking Potter and Black. Why the hell have I ever done to those bloody prats to deserve this kind abuse?' Severus thought as he sliced into his other wrist. 'It isn't enough that he was a loner/loser with enough pride to chock a horse and gay in a homophobic school. He had to have a crush on his on his main tormentor. That's right. I liked that arrogant, conceited, sexy git named James fucking Potter,' he griped to himself. As he felt the blood flow from his body and his life force fade. He picked up his diary with shaky fingers and wrote his last message to cousin.

'_I'm sorry tete. I wasn't strong enough to hold on a bit longer *a single tear drips onto the page with smeared bloody fingerprints* I love you and the rest of the family. I'll wait for you on the other side… See you Sweet Te._

_ Sevvie'_

As he wrote the last word he closed the diary and smoked the blunt down to it's roach as his life faded away in a hazy bubble and finally felt at peace.

~ At that moment- a random GSU dorm room ~

Tete shot up out of bed with a jolt. He senses tingled. Something was wrong with Severus. She didn't know what but something was wrong with favorite and only cousin. She got out of bed and walked over her to diary to read what Severus has written lately.

TBC…

AN: Hello. I know Severus is out of character but this how I see him when was little and not all that bitter yet. ; I hope I get some reviews. This will be a JPSS slash. I find the couple intriguing. Well, you know the drill! Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'm putting all my other stories on hold for this one. Scratch that. I'm just too lazy to up date the other ones. I will be updating a few of them after I finish another chapter or two of this story. I will be updating my story here at fanfiction.net and at adultfanfiction.net when it comes to a few select few steamy scenes and I don't want to get in trouble. Now! On with the fic. ^_^

I'm Going Down

Chapter 2

TeTe read the dairy entry over and over again and still couldn't believe it. Severus is going to kill himself. She had to stop him. She through some cloths, some wizarding money, and some other select items into her duffel bag. She pocketed her wand and apperated into Hogsmeade with a small pop. She sprinted to the edge of town so no one could see her transform into her lioness form. She and Snape were unregistered Animagus. As a matter of fact their friends Malfoy and Riddle were unregistered animagus too. While she was a lioness, Riddle turned into a cobra, Malfoy a panther, and Severus was surprising an eagle. No one knew they were animagus except for each other. Their animal forms matched their personalities perfectly. Tete with her fiery temper and over protectiveness, Tom with his cold and conning ways, Luicus having grace and cool intelligence, and Severus with a fierce and free spirit that no one can dampen. Until now. Anger and outrage flashed through Tete's eyes as she sped up the pathway to Hogwarts. Once she reached the entrance to the school she transformed back into her human form. The last bits of her heighten senses smelt lots of blood by the lake. She ran over to the lake and found Severus passed out and dieing fast by the lake.

"No!!!" she screamed as she scoped the petite boy up in her arms and raced into the school to find the hospital wing. As she finally found and burst into the hospital wing the med-witch came bustling out. 

"Oh my Merlin! Put him down on the bed quick!" screeched a shaken Madam Pomfery. She brandished her wand and set to work.

"Will he be ok?" crocked Antoinette.

"I don't know. I do my best," Poppy said with a determined look in her eye.

"Please save him!!! He is too young to die!" chocked out a hyperventilating Tete.

"Calm down dear. I am stabilizing him now," sighed a relieved Poppy when she injected a blood clotting and blood tissue-restoring potion into Severus' system.

"Oh thank you! You're the greatest!" sobbed Tete as she sat by Severus' bed.

"Well now dear. He will be needing his rest. Wait here while I floo Professor Dumbldore and you can talk to him about what happened," said the tired med-witch. As the med-witch went back to her office Tete smoothed back the inky black piece of hair from Sererus' sweaty brow. As she watched over him she brought their things inside. A couple of aiccos later she stuffed the last of the CDs in her bag when Professor Dumbledore came in. His wrinkled face was bunched up in worry as he looked down at the tiny and pale Slytherin boy.

"What happened?" asked the wise voice of the headmaster. As Antoinette looked at the Professor her anger flared to life again. Tete was livid now. Two degrees passed pissed and hopping mad. Without so much as a warning the slap heard all around the wizarding world sounded off loud and clear. Dumbledore numbly tasted the copper liquid coming the corner of his moth. He stared in total shock at the young woman who had enough cheek to slap the taste out his mouth. 

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE! THIS IS PARTLY YOUR FAULT! YOU BIAS ASSHOLE. YOU HAD TO TURN A BLIND EYE TO YOUR PERIOUS GRYFFINDORS! THEY HAVE BEATED, TEASED AND RIDICULED MY COUSIN FOR THE LAST TIME!!!" roared an outraged Tete. Dumbledore tried to get his say in edge wise but Antoinette was not having that.

"I'm not finished with what I have to say you senile bastard. After my cousin recovers he will finish his 6th and 7th year here at Hogwarts with me around to make sure no more beatings and teasing don't happen. I'm willing to sacrifice a year and half of my education for my cousin because he is worth it. If those gryffindorks assault my cousin again there will be hell to pay. I would like for them to be expelled but I know that won't happen. Now, where will I stay and what do you have to say in you defense?" she sneered with distain at the Headmaster.

"I am dreadfully sorry for what happen to Severus and I know that I can't say anything in my defense because I am guilty of everything you have said. I am bias towards gryffindors and don't give everyone equal and unbiased attention," sighed the wary Dumbledore. Antoinette only mutely nodded and made a motion to continue.

"I will be setting you up in one of the staff suites in the dungeons. I was wondering since you'll be staying here for a long time if you can consider taking the position as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Our last teacher walked out last week and we need a teacher so bad," murmured The Headmaster.

"Well, I'm only just a psychology major. I'm not qualified to take that position of authority," answered the young woman.

"Well, You can substitute for the rest of the year and next year we can find a qualified teacher and you can help out around the school so you can keep an eye on Severus. I'm sure you have an extensive experience with dark arts, defense, counter curses, unforgivable curses, and such?" asked a confident Dumbledore.

"Yes I have as a matter of fact. I'll take the position for now," drawled Tete with an air of arrogant pride.

"Good. Welcome to Hogwarts Miss. Goodewell. Dinner will be ready in two hours. Meet me down there so I can introduce you to the students and staff. I will have an house elf take your things to your room and move Mister Snape's things into your room so you can keep an closer eye on him," smiled the headmaster and shook hands with Tete. As Tete looked into the old man's eyes and shook his hand an instant calming feeling washed over her and she started to forgive the old man a little more for his mistakes.

"Alright, see you in two hours then," Tete drawled and went back to Severus' side. Dumbledore smiled and left the hospital wing. Tete smiled down on her small cousin and ran a tanned hand across his pale cheek.

"You heard that Sevvie? I'm the DADA teacher and I get to stay near you and watch over you like a guardian angel. If it's the last thing I do I make sure I give those lil piss heads that dared to lay a finger on your head will pay. I have officially declared hunting season on their Asses and will go postal on them if given the chance. And I will order all the strawberry pocky, sake, manga, and anime you want if it will mean getting your spirits out the gutter," murmured Tete to the unconscious boy. She had slipped behind Severus and hugged him close to her warm body. Unknown to them they were being watched by a young man with messy dark hair and hazel eyes hidden behind gold framed spectacles.

~ James' POV ~

I was walking down to the hospital wing to check if Severus was still there. He felt bad that he had be up Severus that bad but he had to keep up his façade so that Padfoot and Wormtail didn't suspect a thing. I don't know when I started liking Severus but I think it happened somewhere a year or two ago when I saved him from getting ripped to pieces by Moony in his werewolf form. He looked so vulnerable and innocent at the time. I wanted so bad to kiss him right then and there but I didn't. I was so shaken from that revelation at that time that I fucked anything in a skirt to make sure that I was not attracted to guys. No matter how good the lay was my thoughts still went back to Severus and how cute and feminine he is. From then on I obsessed over him. I didn't let him out site. I took every chance I got to tease and touch him even if it meant roughing him up a bit. I never meant to hurt him. I can't help it. I have to keep up my façade so I can keep my rep and popularity. Call me immature. But I am not ready to give it all up for him. I admit that I am greedy and want it all. I am possessive of Severus. I don't want anyone to be friend or date him. I was insanely jealous of Malfoy and Riddle's friendship with him. I was glad that graduated two years ago and I got him to myself again. As I came to the end of the hall where the hospital wing was at I about sneak in and take a peak at my angel when what I saw brought me to a halt. There was my Severus being cuddled by some strange woman. I shock with a silent rage. 'Who the hell is that harlot holding my angel? What relationship dose she have with him?' I thought as I spun on my heel to go back to Gryffindor tower. I had a lot of planning to do.

TBC…

AN: Well, well, well!! What do we have here? I hope you like this chapter. I will work on the next chapter soon. In the next chapter tempers flair and Tete's first DADA class with the Marauders. And Severus wakes from his comatose state. Will so one be so kind as to recommend me a BETA reader? I need one. ; Until next time. Se ya! R&R!!!


	3. chapter 3

AN: Hello. It's me again back with another installment of "I'm Going Down." I know I haven't been on track but life has been getting in the way in general. I only got two reviews for the last chapter. I'm kinda disappointed but I'm hopeful for more reviews this chapter. Let's get this show on the rode. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OCs.

I'm Going Down

Chapter 3

Antoinette sighed as she reluctantly slides of the bed she was sharing with her cousin and placed him gently against the crisp white sheets. She wiped beads of sweat off Severus' pale brow. As Severus whimpered and flinched in pain from the slight touch Tete started getting angry and pissed off all over again. Her little cousin is hurt and she couldn't do a damn thing to lessen the pain except watch over so he won't get worse. She stared down into his paper white face and felt a little piece of her die at the heart-braking site. She turned away from the comatose boy and pulled out her enchanted cell phone. It worked like one of those high tech picture phones but was spelled to work in place with high magic content like Hogwarts and had tons of other goodies on it. She flipped her phone open and murmured the name of the person she desired to call. The phone rang three times before someone picked up. A sleepy and grouchy barked a "Hello?" intone the receiver.

"Hey Lucius, it's Te calling from Hogwarts in the hospital ward," she responded.

"Te?! What are you doing at Hogwarts and what are you doing in the hospital ward of it?" asked a worried Lucius.

"Well…. Severus tried to commit suicide a few hours ago. Luckily I got to him just in time before he lost too much blood and Madam Poppy stabilized him," chocked out Antoinette. She started losing it as soon as started recounting the happenings to her and Severus' friend. You could hear Lucius and his life partner and love of his life Tom cursing and shouting in the background as they tried to calm a disturbed Tete down.

"You stay right there Te. Tom and I are on our way right now!" roared an enraged Malfoy. His childhood best friend is hurting he wasn't there to protect him. Malfoys normally didn't lose their cool and act undignified and make a scene but Lucius didn't care that he was blabbering like a baby and throwing things. His best friend's life is on the line and had to get to him quick.

"No Lucius! Stay where are and calm down. I have everything handled here. I don't want you to rearrange your schedules and meets because everything is ok. You know Sevvie wouldn't want you to get in a fuss because of him. As a matter of fact he would be mortified if you were here watching him like a hawk and treating him frail like. You know he hates that," chuckled a whimpering Te. Lucius tried to protest and saying he was coming but finally Antoinette and Tom finally convinced him to calm down and what until winter brake to visit him. The two talked for a few more minutes and hung up. Tete sighed with relief. Lucius was ready to crack each of the Marauders heads open. He is convinced that they are the main reason Sevvie is suicidal. She said she would cal him later when Severus wakes and tell how he is doing. Te got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to change. She was a mess!

A Stylish Loft in Uptown Manhattan

Lucius Malfoy prowled around his home like a caged animal. He growled as he kicked the nearest thing next to him, which happened to be Dobby the house elf. Dobby let out a yelp and hurriedly put Lucius drink and with a loud 'crack!' disappeared from Malfoy's wrath.

"Lucius will you calm down? Severus will be ok now that his mudblood cousin is mother henning him," Tom said airily. Tom and Tete always have been at odds with each other. They never did like each other the moment they met. Tom calling her a mudblood bitch and she calling him a wannabe elitist asswhipe. They learned to respect each other as the years but see argued and called each other names.

"I know that! But I see want to hex those Girffyndorks who I know somehow are behind this," snapped an irrated Malfoy. Tom just shrugged and went back to his favorite pastime, which is making people who work for him lives miserable.

 "He's fired.. Her pay is docked.. Oh, that wench is definitely getting the ax," Tom muttered as rifled through his papers. He worked for the Ministry in the dark arts and banned magic department. Lucius also worked in the Ministry and owned several businesses. They were modern wizard power couple. Lucius rolled his eyes at Tom's antics and went back to work himself. He would he from Te later anyways. No use worrying. 

Back to Hogwarts

Antoinette finish putting on a fresh pair of baggy black jeans. She wore a tee shirt with Tweety on it with a caption that said, "I have Issues." She tied her long limp her into a braided bun and walked out the bathroom. She took one last look at her cousin and left the hospital ward. She walked down some hallways before she realized she was lost. 

"Shit," Tete muttered. She looked down a hall and saw a dead end. She went walking around randomly until she bumped into someone. The boy had brown hair peppered with sliver. He was a bit taller than her and he looked real tired.  He helped her up and started apologizing immediately but she held up her hand to silence him.

"It's my fault that we collided young man. I'm sorry. I'm new around here can you help me to the Great Hall? And by the way, what is your name?" Te uttered to the younger teen.

"Uh.. That's ok. We're both at fault for running into each other and I'm sorry also. It would be my pleasure to escort you to the Great and my name is Remus Lupin Madam. May I ask what is your name?" Lupin responded.

"Oh! My name is Antoinette Goodwelle. I'm the DADA teacher. Just call me Miz. Te for now Mr. Lupin," chirped Tete. She was so glad that she met someone nice around this cold castle. She hoped he wasn't one of the people who tortured or did nothing about what happened to Severus or she might just have to lay down the law with him. He seems so nice… And cute too! Tete blushed as she thought that but shock herself slightly as they began moving.

"Alright Ms. Te. It would be a pleasure to help you out since you will be our new professor," murmured Lupin as he took the young lady's soft dry hand in his slightly larger bony hand. They traveled to the great hall in comfortable silence thinking to themselves. As they neared the door they let each other's hands go and murmured thanks and polite see you laters to each other as they opened the hall door. 

James's POV

Everything in the hall went silent as the strange woman entered the mess hall. Moony came over and across from Padfoot, Wormtail, and myself. I turned around to eye him intensely. He was staring straight at the trollop who was hugging and snuggling with my Severus a while ago. I resisted the urge to grill him on the wench when Dumbldore called for everyone's attention.

"I bet you are all wondering who this young lady is, hmm? Well, this young woman will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Say hello to them Ms. Goodwelle. Don't be shy," said the Professor to woman as she got redder and redder. I glared at the young woman still wondering what her relationship with Severus is. As she began to speak I listened in intently.

"Hello students. I am Antoinette Goodwelle. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year and next year. I was studying at the University of Georgia because I am a studying to be a muggle psychology major. For those who don't know what psychology is it's basically the study of the human mind and human behavior patterns. I'm 21 going on 22. I'm muggleborn. I'm a 5th degree black belt in Tai Chi and grappling and also an expert on press points and such. That basically means I can mop the floor with any of you runts in hand-to-hand combat. And on a final note I am also Severus Snape's cousin so any of you who ever dares to harm my cousin you will be in for a lot of pain," Tete finished with a dangerous glint in her eye. All the students sat back with stunned silence. I watched her sit down in her chair with a satisfied sneer on he r face. A Snape sneer. I guess the sneer is just hereditary then. But the sneer was much more sexier on Severus. I sat back in my seat as a plan started to form in my head. So the bitch is here to protect Snivellius, huh? Well, I'm going to fix her tomorrow. I'm going to let her know that she can't mess with or try to intimidate the Marauders and get away with it. I snapped back to reality as Patfoot started whining.

"Aw man! Why did that ugly wench had to show and ruin our fun with Snivellius?  I bet he went crying to her and begging her to come get him. What a loser," Sirius sneered. 'He hated the new professor already. Good, no need to convince him to help me with my plan then,' I thought as slide a hand through my already messy locks. I felt a malicious smiled dawn my face. 'Soon, I'll run that bitch out of the school and Severus will be all alone, again. Maybe I'll make him completely mine to celebrate when I get rid of that meddling wench of cousin of his'. I felt myself get hard at the very thought of taking my perious Severus. 'I had to have him. Soon. But for now, that little 5th year Ravenclaw winking at me will do,' James thought as her stalked his next bed victim.

Back to Regular POV

Everyone went back to eating again but eyed the new professor warily. 'The little drooling better be afraid,' Tete thought as she munched on her food. See didn't notice or feel the stare of two separate people as inhaled her food. One had soft sad gray eye and another had twinkling blue eyes. Everything went back to normal as minutes passed by. Well, as normal as you can get at Hogwarts.

Hospital Ward- Severus' POV

A moan and a gasp of pain and light-headedness passed through me as I tried to open my eyes. I knew I wasn't dead. Damnit all to hell!! I wanted to die!  Who ever saved he is in for an earful. But for now I got to find a way to sit up and open my eyes without pain or getting nauseated. Severus Snape had just woken up from a nightmare around the time Tete just left for dinner. He had been trying to open his and move around without causing himself discomfort but not succeeding. The only word that he can utter at the moment was, "Fuck…"

  
TBC…

Mistress: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The classroom scene is in the next chapter. I'm too tired to write it now.

Severus: You're not tired you're just lazy. (rolls eyes and sneers at the authoress) 

Mistress: Oh you wound me Sevvie-kun. Not! I'm tired today damnit and I have finals coming up and papers to write.

Severus: You wouldn't have much to do if you didn't procrastinate.

Mistress: (sighs) Heh. What can I say? I'm the queen of procrastinators! (smiles)

Severus: That is not something to be proud of. -.-;

James: (pops in out of no where) Hey Mistress! When are Severus and I going to get it on? (wraps arms around Sevvie possessively as he blushes)

Severus: Potter you pervert! You will not be getting into my pants anytime soon.

James: Wanna bet? (smiles lecherously as he slides his hand under Severus' shirt)

Mistress: You two! (takes a picture of them) so cute! ^0^

Severus: (growls) Gimme that picture or you will be bed ridden with so many warts that the doctor will think you has been humping frogs.

Mistress: No! (sticks out tongue and hides the picture) Now. I would like to thank those who have reviewed and hope you will comeback for more in the next chapter. Until next! You know what to do. R&R!!!!!!


	4. chapter 4

AN: Thank you to those who reviewed and thank you to Tall Oaks your constructive criticism. I'm not concerned about the time period because I want this to be a more modern romance. I'm not calling myself a writer, I'm not worthy of that title.. I'm just a fan telling a simple story of heartache, love, forgiveness, and redemption. Sprinkled with humor of course! V

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Tete. Such a pity…

I'm Going Down

Severus bit out a hiss of pain as he touched his bandaged wrists. He felt queasy and drain from the lack of blood in his system. Sunshine shined trough the curtain as the morning bird sang their song. He wanted to roast the birds to quite their insistent squawking. The dark child tried to sit up but immediately laid back to keep the world from spinning so much. The small slytherin tried to sit up again slowly this time to prevent the cloudiness in the head again. Severus sighed in annoyance and indignation. He wasn't dead. 'Oh joy. I will have to put up with the ranting and raving from the imbeciles who call themselves professors about me being a nuisance, disrupting their schedules, and having more important things to do than to baby and watch over or for a little snot like me' Severus thought pessimistically. He started to feel the pain from the injuries from earlier. "Oh fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck… I gotta get out of here. That nagging battle-axe, Madam Poppy will be up all in my ass about this latest debacle. Who the in 7 layers of hell saved me anyways? I thought no one around here didn't give a flying fart if I lived or died…" the dark haired murmured to himself. He peeled back the blood and sweat soaked sheets from his person and swung his feet to the cold wooden floor. The dark child inhaled as his slightly small landed on the cold floor. He braced himself against the nightstand to stand up. His legs were like a bowl of Jell-O as they wobbled and knocked knees as the youth struggled to stand. Severus finally stood and let out a small whoop of joy at small towards sweet freedom. He hobbled towards the large wooden that seemed to get farther and farther than they should. He had almost made to the door until he heard the loud screech out the last person he wanted to see.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! GET BACK IN THAT BED THIS INSTANT! How could you try to kill yourself?!?! You had me and your cousin, Tete worried to death. The poor dear almost snapped when you nearly flat-lined-," the medi-witch continued to babbled. Severus had toned the hysterical woman out a while ago when she said his cousin's named. 'Tete?!?!?! What in the hell is she doing here? She wasn't supposed read my entry until it was time for her morning. By that time I would have been dead by then. Did she safe me? Shite, shite, shite, shite!!! I'm screwed. That woman will hound and cause more trouble in these halls. I'm sure of it' the slytherin thought grimly to himself. He could tell this was going to be a long day and the day was just getting started.

Gryffindor Tower. Boys Shower

A particular Gryffindor was just emerging from the shower and toweling off. His broad muscular chest glistened with water droplets as pulled on his boxer shorts. He squinted his rich hazel when he reached for his gold-rimmed glasses. 'Today is going to be a great day. I'm show that meddlesome cow whats what. No one messes with Marauders and gets away with it' the arrogant Gryffindor mused to himself. A malicious smile graced his handsome face. Anyone passing the grinning felt a chill ran down his or her spines. They pitied the poor fool who was in James' sights for revenge.

Random Teacher suite in the Dungeons

Antoinette let out a fit of sneezes in mild annoyance and amusement. After the sneezes subsided a tight smile sneer plastered itself to her thick lips.

"Someone is talking about me again. Oh well, bring it on bitch. Show me what you got. I'll have you being for mercy by the time I'm through with you," Tete muttered to herself.

Time-jump. 6th year Gyrffindor and Slytherin afternoon DADA class

Tete walked down from her upper office and descended the stairs with her head held high. Her slight hocked nose shined in the weak light. Tete and James looked eyes the moment she reached the bottom of the steps. Blackish-blue clashed with hazel. Animosity and hatred sizzled the air between them. A stare down began. Everyone leaned in watching with baited wondering who will look away first. After two minute of not blinking the young Gryffindor looked away first. Tete smirked in triumph. James glared at the DADA professor with spite and embarrassment. 'You won that round you ugly cow but I'll get you in a minute' the Gryffindor golden boy thought. Something flashed behind the boy's eyes that made become more alert. 'He's up to something. Whatever it is it's not good. I'll be watching you Pothead' Tete mused to herself as she got to work.

TBC…

AN: Short, I know. I'm going to be updating my other stories so stay toned and R&R! Later. V


End file.
